The flexible display panel is a display device formed on the basis of a flexible base material. As the flexible display panel with the advantages of curable, wide viewing angle, easy to carry and so on, therefore, in portable products and other applications have a broad application prospects and good market potential.
By bringing a series of advantages of the flexible display panel, it also has its own shortcomings, because the flexible substrate has issues of flexibility and thermal expansion and others, it has processing inconvenience to the display device, it is easy to sag the substrate, even folds or fractures, it is difficult to accurately perform the fabrication of the following process of layers of films. In order to solve the problem, the flexible substrate needs to be bonded to a rigid substrate such as a glass substrate, for supporting and fixing the flexible substrate to facilitate the formation of the thin film. After the layers of elements forming the display panel are fabricated on the flexible substrate, the rigid substrate is lifted-off from the flexible substrate through a lift-off process to complete the fabrication of the flexible display panel.
For the separation of the rigid substrate and the flexible substrate, a laser lift-off, LLO process is usually used to ablate the adhesive layer between the flexible substrate and the rigid substrate, wherein the rigid substrate is still bonded to the flexible substrate. After the LLO process, how to lift-off the rigid substrate from the flexible substrate, is a problem need to be solved. In the conventional technology, the blade is usually inserted between the bonding interface of the rigid substrate and the flexible substrate, and then the blade is moved so that the rigid substrate and the flexible substrate are completely separated. This method is relatively inefficient, and due to the use of blades, can easily lead to damage the rigid substrate and flexible substrate.